1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to focus control of a twin lens image capture device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A twin lens image capture device for shooting left and right images having a parallax by use of twin lens optical systems to record a three-dimensional (3D) image is known.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-45039 discloses a twin lens image capture device which can perform TELE/WIDE simultaneous shooting.